


Movie Night

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine, SuG (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato borrows a seemingly innocent film from Nao to watch with Chiyu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by miyazaki_suzuki (OMG did I spell that right?)

"What are you doing tonight?" It wasn’t an unusual question for Chiyu to ask Masato. After all, a friend was allowed such innocent-like questions. Even though Chiyu actually had a massive crush on the other. Not that he had any great hopes in that area, they were too good friends. Besides, Masato was straight, he wouldn't want a boy as a partner.   
"I'm going to borrow a DVD from Naoi." replied Masato. "I'll probably just buy some snacks then have a movie night."  
"Cool." Chiyu responded "What DVD?"  
"Inception. It’s a movie." Masato grinned. "Nao has been talking about it every time we talk so I told him I'd watch it just to make him shut up."  
"Well." said Chiyu "My house is close to Nao's, if you want to… just come to mine, I don't have plans, and you know, it would be great if we can watch it together, don’t you think so?" Not that he was trying to plan a date night. Nope.  
"Awesome, sounds fun!" Masato smiled and nodded "I'll text you when I'm leaving Nao's!"

As Masato left Nao's, he sent the promised text and a few minutes later was rewarded with a reply to come right over and a request to stop at a convenience shop on the way. Masato knew well this meant junk food and alcohol would be required. The latter one especially.  
Supplies in hand, he made his way to Chiyu's apartment where he buzzed the bell and was greeted by the bassist at the elevator. Making his way inside, he removed his shoes.  
"Toss me a beer?" asked Chiyu with a grin.  
Masato sat down and pulled out some cold drinks, one for Chiyu and one for himself to enjoy before he put the DVD on. He downed a can and cracked open another before standing up and heading to the DVD player. He popped open the box. Instead of the usual designs that emblazoned most DVDs, screaming the title, Masato was greeted with a blank, silver disk. Oh well, maybe it was an "artistic" decision. He placed the DVD in the player and returned to the sofa.  
Instead of the menu, an image of a bedroom appeared.  
"What...?" Masato frowned.  
As they watched, two familiar figures of Shou and Hiroto walked into the shot and began to kiss passionately.  
"WHOA!" yelled Chiyu. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” He was as surprised as Masato.  
The two figures on screen started to grind against each other. Masato's mind told him he should just do the right thing, turn the DVD off and forget the god damn porn as if nothing happened. However, he seemed to have developed a bad case of train wreck syndrome, eyes and mouth wide, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.  
As Shou began to slide his hands up Hiroto's shirt and Hiroto moaned in reply, Chiyu slowly wrapped his own arm around Masato.  
"Hey!" Masato jumped in his place, sounding more shocked than he had intended.  
"Sorry…" Chiyu averted his gaze. "You seemed interested."  
A moment of silence was punctuated by some loud moans from the screen. Finally, Masato purred. "Maybe I am. Maybe I would like to try some of those things, but only with you, Chiyu."  
"It's a good job I'm offering then." Chiyu smirked.  
Pausing to turn the television off, the men headed for the bedroom.

Once inside, lips were brought together and they tumbled to the bed. They began to grind together, feeling each other grow harder through layers of fabric. Masato felt himself blush as Chiyu removed every item of clothing from them both.  
"Are you sure you want this?" Chiyu asked, concerned for his friend's wishes despite his own raging hormones.  
Masato nodded, biting his lip in anticipation. "With you, yes I do. But Chiyu, I've never done this before, I'm nervous."  
Chiyu thought for a minute, then remembered a particular item he owned and grinned.  
"Trust me." he purred "I'll make you feel better than you ever have."  
Masato nodded again "I do trust you Chiyu."  
The two kissed again, tongues dancing over each other as Chiyu groped something from his bedside table. Finally, his hand landed on a tube. He reluctantly tore his lips away from the soft and delicious mouth below him.   
Popping the cap, he coated his fingers and looked seriously at Masato "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"  
"Just do it." breathed Masato, desperation in his voice.   
Chiyu finally inserted a finger. It wasn't exactly painful, just uncomfortable. Masato felt a pang of disappointment, but before it could register, Chiyu brushed a bundle of nerves and Masato arched off the bed. Without waiting any longer, Chiyu pushed another finger inside and began to stretch him. A little discomfort again but then Chiyu leaned over and began to suck the bare length as he stretched. Masato thrust up into that lovely mouth. He was going slowly insane and loving every minute.  
Chiyu lifted his head. "Now close your eyes, I have a surprise for you again."  
"I trust you." Masato repeated, closing his eyes.   
He heard the scraping of a draw then a second of nothing, followed by a pressure at his entrance, not the texture of human flesh he had expected to feel.  
"Open your eyes." commanded Chiyu.  
Masato saw a flash of plastic thing before the toy disappeared inside him. He moaned as he felt it caress and stroke his insides. As it brushed that magic spot, he began to thrust against it.  
"You like that? You look so beautiful right now, giving yourself over to the pleasure."  
Chiyu flipped a switch and the toy began to move inside Masato, rubbing where he felt most sensitive. He wriggled against it, needing more sensation, more to be filled, just more.  
"Please Chiyu." Masto managed to gasp. "Your cock. Please. I need to feel you"  
Chiyu withdrew the toy and quickly slicked himself, thrusting in. Masato wrapped his legs around Chiyu and moaned. Chiyu thrust faster. Masato wasn't going to last much longer after the whole thing.  
"Chiyu, I'm going to come." Masato gasped.  
"Come for me, beautiful." Chiyu whispered.  
Masato cried out and felt himself release. As he clenched tight around Chiyu, he let out his own answering cry and emptied his hot seed inside Masato.

"Masato." Chiyu said, as they snuggled together after they were both cleaned off. "You said you wanted to try things with me. Did you just mean sex or...?" he trailed off.  
Masato blushed. "If you don’t mind, I'd like to be your boyfriend." he answered shyly.  
"Boyfriends." smiled Chiyu. "I like you Masato, I have been for a while, I'd love to be your lover."  
The two new lovers shared a loving kiss and cuddled into each other.

Nao opened his own DVD player and was met with the sight of the disk for Inception. He frowned, so what had been in the box he had lent Masato? He racked his brains for a minute, trying to remember what he had shoved in there. His eyes grew wide as he remembered a certain video he had been asked to make.


End file.
